The present invention relates generally to labels made from two or more plies which are adhered to one another and, more particularly, to laminate labels which include at least one removable portion which can take the form of an adhesive coated label for use in a control system for operation of a business. While the labels of the present invention can be utilized in a number of different business operations including materials handling, inventory control and the like, they are particularly applicable for facilitating package shipping operations and accordingly will be described with reference to this application.
Package shipping operations have become more and more automated as computers have been integrated into systems for monitoring and controlling package handling. Computers maintain a continually updated record of the progress of packages in a delivery channel extending from the shipper to the addressee by receiving data regarding each package at a number of stations along the channel. To facilitate data entry along the package delivery channel, multiple function labels have been developed for replacement of earlier used pocket labels. Multiple function labels reduce the time and effort required to perform data entry and tracking operations to thereby decrease the possibility of mistakes due to human error or negligence.
One such multiple function label, comprising three plies with additional plies optionally provided for office copies or the like, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,642. This label, however, is relatively expensive to manufacture and results in two substantially different forms of adhesive backed labels which must be removed and applied in correspondingly different manners. The variations in structure add needless complications for users of the multiple function labels which could potentially result in the very types of errors which are sought to be avoided by the use of multiple function labels.
Further, separation of the plies of a two ply label during its removal could result in destruction of the information on the label. Such information loss would completely nullify the advantage of having the label available and could reduce the efficiency of shipment if not discovered while a package was still available. A similar problem could result when using the disclosed single ply label since a portion of the label could be torn off when the label is separated from the removable portion of the top ply of the multiple function label.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved multiple function label for use in business operations such as materials handling, inventory control, package shipping and the like which is inexpensive to manufacture, convenient and simple to use, and versatile for use in a number of different business environments and applications. Preferably, the improved function label should not only provide one or more adhesive backed single ply labels for the user but also provide one or more adhesive free card portions suitable for mailing, filing or the like for facilitating rapid completion of additional related business functions.